Caballeros
by Alva Midgardian girl
Summary: Colección de pequeñas historias que tratan de contar, lo más corta y contundente posible, las vidas, tragedias y hechos en la vida de cada personaje masculino del manga Hellsing.
1. Organización Hellsing

Este es un compendio de drabbles o minificiones (algunos de menos de cien palabras, otros de un tanto más de esas cantidades). Escribí un drabble para cada personaje másculino de Hellsing, de allí el nombre de la colección.

Por capítulos separé a las organizaciones; Hellsing, Iscariote y Millenium. En este "episodio", están los drabbles de:

**-Alucard**

**-Pip**

**-Walter**

Un **AlucardxIntegra** y un **PipX Seras.**

En ese orden.

* * *

**Conquistado**

Desde su ignota y lejana tierra, hace mucho tiempo, un caballero se hizo a la mar en su galeón de velas negras hinchadas por la muerte.

Con el pretexto de encontrar lo que jamás halló, llegó a una ciudad nebulosa, donde casi un centenar de años después, dio con el motivo supremo que sustentaría su fustigante existencia.

Una noche, despertó con la sensación de que había perdido lo poco que le quedaba y maldijo la hora bendita en que entregó su rienda bajo una voluntad plena, mas era tarde: estaba completa y verdaderamente vencido, ya que ahora, amaba a su propia esclavitud y a quien se la prodigaba.

**Réquiem por un ganso**

Cuando el último balazo perforó una de las pocas partes sanas de su cuerpo, haciendo crujir su carne como una sandía acabada de partir (como aquellas que durante todos los veranos de su infancia, disfrutó en medio del calor de la campiña francesa); cuando sus dientes temblaron como el badajo de las campanas de la catedral de _Nuestra Señora_, fue cuando tuvo conciencia plena de que estaba a punto de fallecer. Con melancolía, recordó que hacía mas de diez años que no visitaba la tumba de su abuelo; que había perdido la cuenta de todos los hombres que había asesinado; que le había quedado a deber dinero al traficante de armas; que había jurado amor eterno a más de veinte novias esparcidas a todo lo ancho de París; que había dejado incompleta la partitura de una canción; que hacía más de un mes que no hacía el amor; que no tenía a quien dejarle su colección de material erótico, ni sus discos de rock, ni sus camisetas de conciertos legendarios; que llevaba cuatro días seguidos sin bañarse y que esa mañana no tuvo tiempo de desayunar.

Con una sensación de premura tardía, trató de hacer encargos y últimas voluntades, pero el terminal soplo de vida se diluyó en su boca sanguinolenta que aún saboreaba el beso ardiente de una sensual inglesa, en cuyo regazo murió.

**Maestresala**

Un silbido penetrante, semejante al de un ferrocarril, se hace escuchar en toda la enorme cocina; la tetera anuncia que su contenido se ha elevado por arriba de los cien grados Celsius y está listo para ayudar a preparar el alimento de una pequeña migaja de ser humano, que solitaria, patalea en la silla periquera, junto a la barra del desayunador.

Con zancadas rápidas y elegantes, un viejo mayordomo entra presuroso a sacar del fuego el trasto, quitar el chupete a una botella de plástico y verter dentro, sobre unos cuantos gramos de formula láctea, altamente vitaminada, calcificada, pasteurizada y especializada en estómagos neonatos, los mililitros precisos de agua. Después de sumergir el biberón en un recipiente frío, de poner a calentar la cacerola con papilla de verduras, el canoso y leal hombre, delantal al vientre, saca de la sillita a la pequeña balbuceante que regala sonrisas extraordinarias al satisfecho sirviente.

Mientras con una palilla mueve el incipiente alimento, con el brazo libre carga a la inglecita; sus enormes y bellos ojos azules se adhieren al rostro avejentado que le habla cual si ya fuera una mujer:"como conserve esa belleza, milady, le aseguro que a su paso dejará una estela de corazones resquebrajados"….La pequeña aristócrata lo observa atenta y le acaricia el rostro con su minúscula mano torpe. Lamentándose de una inminente y precoz orfandad, el mayordomo olvida el guiso, le acaricia tiernamente la mollera contra su pecho y le hace una promesa: "Pero no se apure, señorita, pase lo que pase, usted… siempre será mi princesa".

**AxI**

El ama no vive sin su siervo, el siervo en realidad no vive, pero muere por el ama…Por más de diez años jugaron a engañarse y cuando al cabo de ese periodo decidieron terminar con las patrañas, el tiempo se alongó inauditamente; ella se convirtió en Penélope y él, en Odiseo.

**PxS**

Un golpe salvaje y brutal, que hizo estrellar su impertinente boca contra el suelo, lo proyectó sin miramientos a las insondables tierras de la pasión. Desde su lugar en el piso, con su único ojo de periscopio, además de un par de piernas de yegua pura sangre, una cadera apetitosa y unos senos formidables, él pudo contemplar a la mujer fatal que le cavaría su tumba con el sino trágico del amor verdadero.


	2. División Iscariote

En esta apartado, están los drabbles dedicados a los integrantes de Iscariote:

**Enrico Maxwell **y el **Padre Anderson**

* * *

**Sumo pontífice**

"Yo quiero ser alguien, yo quiero ser alguien importante, una persona poderosa y famosa", oyó el sacerdote, decir a un huérfano, en medio de la lección del catecismo. Pero ocupado como estaba, tratando de enseñar e inculcar al resto de sus discípulos, el amor a la pasión dolorosa de Cristo crucificado, el _Yo pecador_, _La Salve_ y el _Credo_, fingió no escuchar esas palabras que juzgó banales.

Como el niño volviera a insistir, un tropel de guasas mal intencionadas cayeron sobre sus oídos y cuerpo. El gran cura maestro, logró disuadir con gritos poderosos el escarnio de su cruel rebaño, para quedar a solas con el vehemente orador al cual reprendió su vanidad, pero pecando de soberbia, el vapuleado asilado lo miró con ojos deslumbrados y visionarios refrendando su promesa, a lo que el padre, mirándolo con ojos de lastima contestó; "Eres el más grande de todos los tontos que haya conocido"…

**Plegaria**

-Señor, ¡padre mío amado! ¡Guía mi espada en este día de ira! Por tu divina gracia, por tu infinito amor y misericordia, ¡te pido que me des la fuerza, la sabiduría y la senda, para ejecutar a tus infernales enemigos!(alza la mano furiosa y violenta contra a aquel hombre siglos antes ya condenado) En nombre del padre (golpea sin clemencia el espectro de un ser humano arruinado) del hijo ( sin tregua se entrega al poder de la guerra) del Espíritu Santo (y con un ímpetu de santo)…Amén (traba esa batalla a muerte).


	3. Millenium

Ultimo apartado de la colección. En este se encuentran los principales miembros de Millenium, en el siguiente orden:

**-El mayor**

**-El doc**

**-El capitán Hans Günsche**

**-Schöringder **

* * *

**Fascismo**

No toleraba que otros fueran distintos a él, por eso, se procuró con todos los recursos posibles; con todas las armas; con toda la carne de cañón y con todas las artes de la guerra que pudo, y trató de subyugar, que no conquistar, un antiguo y poderoso reino.

Pero al final, su intento se estrelló contra la tierra junto a sus naves temerarias, por que en ese reino de oropel y orgullo, había otros que tampoco toleraban lo que no podían entender.

**Genio**

"¡Está viva, está viva!" Gritó el pequeño raro de gafas enormes, dio alaridos de loco alzando ambos brazos; se ufanó, jactó y regodeó en el fruto de su primigenio éxito, corriendo de un lado a otro, hasta que la pequeña lagartija que había salvado de la feroz zarpa de un gato y vuelto a la vida por medio de pequeñas descargas de electricidad, aplicadas con un par de cables milimétricos adheridos a una batería, huyó aterrorizada por la danza eufórica y frenética, que casi logró aplastarla.

**Silente**

Él nunca protestó, ni dijo nada. Jamás tuvieron que untarle la boca con picante o yerba amarga como castigo a un rezongo. No pronunció vocablo ni ante la tiranía de su cruel y violento padre; ni cuando siendo niño lo arrebataron del seno materno para llevarlo a ese colegio militarizado (legado ulterior de las juventudes hitlerianas), ni cuando experimentaron con él y lo hicieron mitad bestia; ni cuando fue enrolado en un ejercito dirigido por fanáticos proclamadores de la superioridad de una raza; ni cuando se unió a la quijotesca causa de un megalomano.

No, el no abrió la boca, ¡ni al ver debajo de sus pies las fulgurantes luces de Europa! ¡Ni el clamor de la hermosa guerra! Ni al enfrentar a su enemigo….ni siquiera cuando fue vencido y asesinado. Luego entonces, él fue un excelente soldado, ¡un militar magnifico! Pues nunca, en toda su mediatizada y expropiada vida; dijo una palabra.

**Sueños**

Ronroneando dio tres vueltas sobre sus pies y manos antes de echarse a dormir. A esa misma hora recibía órdenes de su Mayor; instalaba bombas en objetivos enemigos, era acribillado en el fragor de una batalla y servía de intermediario entre la sede alemana y los cuarteles en Sudamérica.

Vivía, moría y resucitaba aproximadamente tres veces cada día, pero en la calma de esa, su siesta vespertina, el suboficial soñaba que era un niño de verdad.


End file.
